The Right Thing
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: El se esmeraria en salvar lo que quedaba, de su vida, de su hermano, e incluso de si mismo, Porque ESO era lo correcto Y Dean Winchester siempre, no importa cuanto, doliera, costara o perdiera,Siempre Hacia lo correcto.


Ok, yo aquí, una vez mas, plasmando mis para nada divertidas ni sanas ideas en la amada hoja (de Word en mi caso).

Eh vuelto a mis comienzos, al pairing de Supernatural o la series de los tios increíblemente sexys, como le dicen la mayoria de mis compañeras, Xd Al caso. 7 Temp chicas y casi, casi me siento orgullosa de esta increible serie que ah llegado tan lejos, y que, en mi caso al menos me hn hecho vivir lagrimas, risas, rabias, impotencia. Miles de emociones frente a la TV. Yo ya eh deducido que:

"si un episodio de supernatural empieza bien, termina mal"

"si empieza mal termina peor"

"y…si empieza terriblemente mal, mejor ni te digo"

Pero bueno. En fin, no dire lo increíblemente estupido que esta Samantha Winchester (saaaammy) y lo increíblemente cansado que se ve Dean (mooor mio) porque esta de mas, mi argumento se basa en bueno….este sentimiento que tengo de nostalgia hacia las primeras temporadas, donde un capitulo terminaba bien, con los hermanos juntos, confiando uno en el otro, si nadie terriblemente muerto o secuestrado por demonios o algeles o….algo.

**Desclaimer:** Supernatural no me pertenece, Pertenece a Warner Broos Studios, a Erick Krippe y quien otro sea que pertenesca, no a mi, nada es mio, solo la trama. porque hasta Jensen Ackles (ese que me quita el sueñesillo) le pertenece a su esposa. U_U

**Pasado.**

Dirigio una vez mas ese frio recipiente de metal a sus labios, y sintio como el helado y ardiente liquido resbalo por su garganta, cerro los ojos ante la sensación.

Ya no recordaba cuantas veces habia repetido esa accion en lo que iba de noche.

Y Realmente no le importaba un bledo.

Era uno de esos dias —Muy comunes últimamente— en los que no habian encontrado absolutamente nada que matar, la madre de todas las cosas no habia dado señales de vida en malditas semanas y eso los dejaba estancados sin nada que hacer en el motel de ese pequeño pueblo al norte de Seattle donde se encontraban, bueno, en realidad, lo dejaba a el estancado alli, porque el saco de carne que ahora era su hermano parecia no conocer la diversión y por tanto no el aburrimiento por lo que parecia darle igual estar o no estar.

Suspiro con cansancio y ejerció mas presion en sus parpados y los abrio lentamente.

Tomo un sorbo mas del alcohólico liquido, apreto la lata hasta abollarla y la lanzo hasta la papelera que se encontraba en la esquina de la pequeña habitación.

La lata volo por los aires y hizo una entrada limpia en el cubo de basura.

Mientras el castaño se quedo observando el recipiente ausente.

¿Cuándo era que todo se habia vuelto demasiado para los dos?

¿desde cuando se encontraba totalmente solo?

No lo sabia, no tenia esas respuestas, no tenia ninguna respuesta.

¿Cuándo habia aprendido a conformarse con solo respirar?

Arrugo el ceño.

No recordaba nada, ya ni podia recordar cuando todo empezo, ya no podia ver en que momento todo comenzo a salirse de control hasta perderse por completo.

La muerte de Jessica, las pesadillas de sam a causa de eso, cuanto le preocupaba eso en ese tiempo, ahora le parecia algo tan normal, ahora no le estresaba en absoluto. Ahora deseaba haberse quedado en esos tiempos.

La muerte de papa, su insoportable dolor propio, la torturante culpa, ese supurante vacio en su pecho.

La poco duradera muerte de sam, la venta de su alma al diablo.

Su estadia en el Infierno.

Se estremecio y un escalofrio recorrio su columna.

El Apocalipsis, Castiel, Lucifer, Uriel, Miguel, Raphael. Anna, la maldita Horda de Angeles Esperando a que el mundo se sumiera el las tinieblas y los demonios se hiciesen cargo del trabajo sucio. Lilith, Ruby, La maldita Horda de demonios dispuestos de sobremanera a cumplir con el deseo de los angeles.

Y Sam y el, los dos solos, intentando detenerlos a ambos.

Por supuesto haber ganado una pelea con Godzilla y King Kong a la vez habria sido mas facil que ganar eso.

Pero aun asi lo intentaron…

Un maldito plan suicida

¿y porque lo hicieron? ¿Por qué arriesgaron sus malditos traseros cuando ya todo parecia perdido? ¿Por qué simplemente no se dedicaron a disfrutar el maldito fin de mundo y ya? ¿Por qué pelearon aunque ya no existiera esperanza alguna?

Por una simple y sencilla razon.

Porque era lo correcto.

Porque asi los criaron, porque para eso crecieron, porque era lo que habian hecho en toda su vida, porque era lo unico que sabian hacer.

Y bueno, Lucifer volvio a su jaula junto a Miguel con un regalito extra.

Su hermano menor.

Su sammy

¿hace cuanto tiempo que no le llamaba sammy?

No lo recordaba, pero si recordaba cuanto le molestaba a este que el lo hiciera, ciertamente dudaba que ahora le importara un comino.

Ahora era solo un Gigantesco y pesado pedazo de carne y musculos, que le dejaba escuchar la musica tan alto como el quisiera, que le dejaba tocar su portátil, que le dejaba ver porno en sus narices, que le dejaba roncar todo lo que el quisiera.

Y por supuesto, sammy nunca lo haria, a Dean le sacaba de quicio lo santurron, posesivo, ordenado, pacifico y para nada apreciativo de la buena musica que era Sam.

Le hacia querer darle una paliza.

Pero eso, era lo que hacia a sammy ser sam.

Eso era lo que Era el.

Ahora simplemente era una mala imitación de ser humano al que todo le daba igual.

Miro a su alrededor y le vio, leyendo un libro de magia negra.

Hizo un chasquido de reprobación con la lengua.

Una mala imitación de sammy, eso era.

Pero eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba…

No era sam, era si mismo.

¿Cuándo habia dejado de reconocerse a si mismo?

Se miraba y no encontraba nada suyo, nada del ser humano del antes se enorgullecia de ser, nada, solo habia ruinas y caos en su interior, solo era un patetico intento lloron de Dean Winchester.

¿Quién era?

No lo sabía tampoco.

¡maldita sea! Entonces ¿Qué rayos era lo que sabia?

Que estaba lleno de mierda hasta el cuello.

Se levanto del insipido sillon en el que se encontraba sentado, y se dirigio hasta la puerta de la habitación, sam, o bueno, el cuerpo de Sam le miro inquisidoramente pero Dean no se molesto en dar explicaciones.

_Como si a este le importara que hacia el con su vida o no._

Salio hasta el pasillo del motel y vio con alivio, como estaba totalemente desierto, cosa totalmente normal pues debian de ser alrededor las tres de la mañana. Camino hasta el estacionamiento hasta divisar al flamante impala, negro como la noche,

_Al menos algo aun se mantenía en pie._

Se acerco hasta el vehiculo y con expresión de deleite acaricio el capo con las yemas de sus dedos.

Se arregosto al capo y coloco sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Suspiro y vio como su aliento se convertia en vapor ante la fria noche.

Dirigio su mirada hasta le abovedado cielo Estrellado.

Cerro los ojos y penso.

_Castiel necesito hablar contigo__._

Abrió de nuevo miro a su alrededor y nada había cambiado.

— Vamos Cass— Espeto

Nada.

— castiel — Bramo molesto.

Ni un sonido.

— castiel. Trae tu plumifero Trasero hasta aqui abajo ahora mismo pedazo de bastardo con alas. — Grito.

— No eran necesarias las ofensas, estaba aquí desde el primer momento en que llamaste. — Murmuro una voz monotona a sus espaldas.

— ¿y olvidaste hablar o la Octava maravilla emplumada es demasiado guay para comunicarse de forma humana?— Espeto exasperado.

Mas el angel parecio no prestar atencion alguna a sus insultos.

— ¿Estas Borracho? — le interrogo serio minutos después mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

— ¿y que demonios te importa si lo estoy o no? — le murmuro Dean en defensa.

El angel abrio la boca para refutar, pero la cerro antes de emitir sonido, lo penso de nuevo y camino hasta ponerse cara a cara con el humano.

— ¿Para que llamaste?— le pregunto.

— queria saber si tenias respuesta a la pregunta. que te hice hace unas semanas — le murmuro el ojiverde.

— Si, si la tengo…—

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos en silencio.

— ¿y? — le insto a responder.

— si, el jinete de la muerte puede que te ayude a recuperar el alma de Sam — le dijo finalmente el angel.

— Bien— se reincorporo Dean con la intención de dirigirse de nuevo a la habitación, dejando atrás a Castiel

— Espera Dean— le paro el angel.

Este detuvo su caminar inmediatamente y se volteo a mirarle con gesto inquisitivo.

— Puede ser peligroso, si el alma esta muy dañada podria incluso matarle.— le dijo serio.

— Lo se— siguió caminando dean.

— Tambien puede Dañarlo de manera irreversible— Siguio el angel al no ver al castaño inmutado.

— Lo se— Murmuro este tranquilo.

— Podria causarle un insoprtable dolor, podria volverle loco — le reprendio el angel intentanto persuadirlo.

—Lo se— respondio.

— ¿No te importa lo que hacerle pasar esa masacrada alma a traves de la Garganta podría causarle a tu hermano?— le espeto el pelinegro al no ver cambio alguno en su determinación.

— El no es mi hermano, esa cosa no lo es — Respondio Amargamente. —Tengo que intentarlo. — Finalizo.

— Esta en tus manos entonces— susurro el angel antes de desaparecer.

Lo sabia, podia matarlo, causarle dolor, desquiciarle, pero tenia que intentarlo, tenia que hacerlo.

¿Por qué?

Oh, por una simple y sencilla razon.

Era lo malditamente correcto.

Porque lo correcto era intentar pararse de nuevo.

Era intentar vivir de nuevo,

Lo correcto era intentar unir lo pedazos en los que se habia convertido.

Lo correcto era salvar a Sam hasta la ultima estancia.

Y aunque era mas facil echarse a morir y lamentarse de lo patetico que era ahora y ver todo los dias a la cosa que se suponia era su hermano.

Y que era posible que el intentar levantar todo de las ruinas y fallar lo destruyera para siempre de una manera tal que no se atreveria nunca mas a intentar arreglarlo.

Seguir luchando era lo Correcto.

Porque eso era o que el hacia, Lo que ambos hacian, y lo que solo dejarian de hacer cuando sus corazones dejaran de latir.

Entro a la roída habitación y vio a Sam en la misma posicion leyendo exactamente en mismo libro que le habia dejado leyendo cuando fue a su encuentro con castiel.

Se le acerco y este le miro.

— ¿sabes por casualidad donde se encuentran los anillos de los jinetes?— le pregunto mirandole a los ojos.

— no recuerdo muy bien…— dijo el aludido — Tal vez los vi en la maletera del impala, pero si los necesitas ahora mismo puedo buscarlos mientras tu aprovechas de dormir. — le inquirio

— Oh cierto, toda la cosa Creppy de no dormir — Rodo los ojso con sarcasmo — no, mejor sigue leyendo, ya los buscare yo mañana.—

Se acerco a la cama, se quito los zapatos y se tumbo en la amarillenta cama mientras colocaba la almohada en su cara, para que la luz que usaba Sam para leer no le molestara.

—Buenas noches— Escucho murmurar a sam.

— Buenas Noches Sammy— le susurro.

— No soy un maldito cachorro, ni tengo once Dean, no me llames Sammy— recibio como respuesta.

Dean rio bajito y sorprendido bajo la almohada.

_Tal vez no todo estaba perdido. _

Y el se esmeraria en salvar lo que quedaba.

Porque ESO era lo correcto

Y Dean Winchester siempre.

Absolutamente Simpre Hacia lo correcto.

Fin.

Y ahora que?

Tomatazos? Furia de lucy? O deliciosos Reviewns

REVIEWNS SI LE GUSTO.

Porque ESO si es lo CORRECTO.

Xd

Es gratis Gente, es gratis.

Los reviewns me hacen SUPERHIPERMEGARECONTRAMAXI feliz.

Aaaaanda si OwO carita de borreguito herido.

Bueno.

_Pirulines, Galletas Y caramelos._

_Att. Dulce-Maldad_


End file.
